


As the sun is daily new and old

by purplesheep22



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as the sun is daily new and old,<br/>so is my love still telling what is told. </p><p>亲吻十题</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 隔着玻璃（纸、书……）接吻

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯地想撒撒糖，但发现缺乏动力，于是决定还是发上来好了。[蹦跶]  
> 不会按顺序来写，[挠头] 其实也不确定是不是每一题都会写，题目一共有三十个，如果哪一题比较想看，请戳戳我~  
> 题目在[这里](http://paste.plurk.com/show/1655736/)。

 

 

       外间办公室渐渐安静下来，负责夜班的几个技术员盯着屏幕，敲打键盘的声音被玻璃门轻易挡在外面。Q看着跑到一半的进度条，估量着这周完善程序，下周把实物草样做出来的可能性。他在脑子里琢磨这种追踪程式有好几个月了，但前段时间任务一个接一个，一直没时间折腾个人项目。下个月底又有好几个国家大选，尤其是波兰和埃及，都得做好应急准备。之后就该开始忙部门年终总结：开不完的会，来来回回的审查。

       估摸着程序还需要至少25分钟，Q站起身，摁亮手机，刚好七点半。他叹了口气，推开玻璃门，往茶水间走去。趁微波炉里转着三明治的时间，给在家休整的James发了条信息：

       “晚饭吃过了吗？”

       他下午四点起意要进行一轮故障修订的时候就告诉对方晚饭不会回家吃。

       “叮”地一声，回复与微波炉一起到了：“嗯。你呢？”

       他小心翼翼地用指尖碰了碰外层面包，果然时间又设置长了。捏住保鲜膜将三明治提溜着放在小桌台上，手机又收到了一则信息。点开图片，上个月捡回来的奶黄色小猫正站在窗台上，若有所思地仰头望着窗外。

       Q抿抿唇，这男人，还是有话不直说。但勾着嘴角，一手拨开保鲜膜，另一手在对话框里键入：“正在。还有好一会儿才做得完，别等我。”

       咬下第一口时就收到回复：一张猫咪窝在软垫上的图片。

       Q嘴角的笑意更深，但没再回复，而是三两下解决晚餐，重新坐回到电脑前。

 

 

       关上门，屋里一片寂静，只有电视背景墙上的装饰夜灯还亮着。

       Q将电脑包搁在门口，外套搭在沙发背上，轻手轻脚地往卧室走去。在各个房间闲逛的猫偏头看了看他，然后跃上了书架。

       房间里黑漆漆的。

       换以往，James总会靠着床头，手里捏一本书，边看边等他回来。

       Q没多想，草草洗漱，钻进被子，调整到一个舒服的姿势，刚闭上眼，一双手臂便从背后伸过来，在腰际合拢。温暖隔着睡衣传过来，Q迷迷糊糊的，睡着之前，脑中不知怎地，浮现出前几天支部员工群上Sarah错发的图片：蜷在狮子怀里的小黑猫。

 

 

       已经是第三个闹铃了，Q依然没有要起身的意思。Bond轻轻推了推怀中人的肩膀，得到一声不情不愿的嘟囔。

       “早，”Q翻过身，伸手揉了揉眼睛，“今天不出去晨跑？”

       Bond换成平躺的姿势：“这不是流感季节吗。”虽然早有准备，但声音比自己预想的还要沙哑。

       Q似乎立刻清醒了不少，撑起身子伸手去贴Bond的额头：“昨天开始的？”

       “嗯对，”他想添一句，“我没……”但紧接着就被一阵咳嗽打断。

       Q翻身下床，套上拖鞋，去厨房倒了杯水拿过来。

       Bond笑着看了看他，觉得晕乎乎的，自己应该是露出了安慰的笑容，然后眯上眼。似乎就一瞬间的工夫，再睁开时，Q已经穿戴齐整，又站到他眼前：

       “早餐在餐桌上，还给你拿了点感冒药出来，”他像是从自己脸上看见了什么情绪，补充道，“我知道你能扛过去，但至少吃了会好受一点。”

       Bond没有直接回答，而是震动喉头，“嗯”了两声。

       Q没有再劝，低头看了眼手表，面带歉意：“对不起，亲爱的，凌晨法国空袭ISIS，今早有紧急会议。”

       他刚想示意没关系，但注意到Q右手撑在床侧，像是准备给他一个告别吻，急忙从床头柜上扯了个口罩盖住口鼻。

       Q顿住了，脸上的歉意被笑意所取代，改而双手捧着他的脸颊，端端正正地在眉心落下一个吻，就像母亲安抚生病的小孩子一样。

       Bond伸手揉了揉他的头发，萤绿的眼睛里还闪着清晨刚起床时的薄薄雾气，光线沿着镜片折射，仿佛给眼眸笼上了迷离的色彩。

       他不会承认自己有瞬间的失神，但Q隔着口罩咬上鼻尖确实出乎他的意料。好在他此时闭上了眼睛，在Bond嘴唇的位置啄了啄，一丝红茶的味道还是透过纱布钻了进来。

       “我会尽量早点回来，”Q站起来，从架子上抽走一份文件，揉了揉蜷在垫子上的猫咪的脑袋，最后转向Bond，“一会儿见！”

       调整反恐策略可不是短时间就能处理完的，但Bond把口罩拿起来，笑着朝他挥了挥。

       Q转身出门，公寓门锁舌弹出的声音很轻。

 

 

       翻过身，枕头上有Q洗发露的柑橘香，拉开一半的窗帘让清晨的阳光洒进来，像是给地板抹了一层枫糖。

 

 

 End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉病人就是有撒娇的权利。不过要是觉得OOC的话，请一定告诉我。[真诚脸]


	2. 舔吻手心

 

 

       「目标所控制的军械库位于特古西加尔巴（Tegucigalpa）东部山区，交通不便，信号隔绝。」

 

       Q飞快地敲着键盘。

       虽然他不愿回想将近二十小时的航程，以及落地后洪都拉斯的燥热。但面朝屏幕，似乎就能驱散萦绕在毛衣与鼻腔里的消毒水味道。

 

       「当天晚上即进行初步侦查，与线人所提供的情报基本一致。可疑区域上层建筑假作休假别墅，地下建筑至少有五层。根据上报区域政府的建筑图纸，承重设计利于添加金属隔板，重型机械、武器。」

 

       荒废已有三年的开发区，无力支撑债务的腐朽政府，土地的易手不是难事。再加上边防审查的漏洞，人人为己的心态，墨西哥黑市生产的武器经由那里中转，成为英国本土伊斯兰极端主义的供给点。

 

       「当地无线网络处于发展阶段。除了市政府，为数不多的酒店，其余提供网络覆盖的地点寥寥无几。印证007商讨任务方案时的看法：无法远程提供技术支持。」

 

       Q闭上眼，又睁开，想起之前他们两人站在M对面时的情形。他的确不愿意参与外勤，对飞行的恐惧是原因之一，再有便是他并没有随心所欲地融入人群的能力，而是更喜欢安稳地待在屏幕后面，用指尖发出信息，操纵远在世界另一头的波澜。

       但尽管007与他的第一次合作并没有迎来完满的结局，他们却从一开始就挺合拍。至少对James Bond来说——并非言听计从，而是嘴炮不断，意见相左，却能摇摆着向前。暂不论最近几个月发展出的超出工作以及友谊的关系，这一对持续一年有余的辅助与被辅助的关系，在M看来，成效斐然。

       更别说：“舆论对恐怖主义的国际化趋势异常敏感，首相已经将其列入施政纲领。”

       “请允许我插一句，长官，”007截断了M过于政治化的解说，“洪都拉斯的通讯基础建设还比较薄弱，我们是否该？”

       “的确，”M点点头，示意两人翻开任务概要，“我决定这次派Q与你一起去。”

       Bond的眼神立刻落在Q身上：“如果只是为了保障通讯畅通，我相信Q支部还有……”

       “并不仅仅是信号的问题，我们收到的情报显示……”M毫不迟疑地反驳道。而Q迎上那双冰蓝色的眼睛，他能看见柔情，也能看见坚定。Bond知道他在面对外勤时的犹豫，只要Q不开口，他定会继续与M犟下去。但依Q刚才扫过的城市布局和建筑概要，通讯延迟，甚至对现场情况的错误判断，都会因缺乏闪避空间与后援而造成致命的后果。他不敢把Bond交给别人，也不愿意。

       “的确如此，”他在Bond正欲再次打断Mallory时说道，“但相信您也同意，这对我来说是个不小的挑战。”

       M点了点头：“一同入境会太过显眼，你们的后援会在圣佩德罗苏拉（San Pedro Sula）随时待命。”

 

       「8月21日，当地时间下午1:30，007以游客/潜在买主身份潜入坐标地点。根据事先估测的信号干扰值，我离开暂住酒店，在山区外围的咖啡馆设立信号站，开展远程协助。」

 

       Q摊开左手，盯着掌心拇指与食指间约莫6厘米的划伤，右手依然在键盘上跳跃着。

 

       「成功摆脱守卫，在控制区取得联络与交易记录后，007依照指示安放小型炸药，按计划准备起爆。」

 

       之后呢？

       Q屈起三指，小心翼翼地去触自己手心免缝胶带间已经止血的伤口。

 

       「之后，根据对007传来信息的即刻分析，军械库在最初设计完成后又进行了延展。延展工程由当地工程师完成，监控系统不完全，控制系统也没有与主系统合为一体。就007的回报和我的筛选阅读，我们一致认为这部分未知区域有探索的价值。于是007将炸弹从独立的定时起爆改为连动的按键起爆，没有按计划原路返回，而是向本楼层的未知区域前进。」

 

       他从电脑屏幕前移开视线，望向病床的方向，看着银白色的床架，堆在腰际的薄被，看上去就硬邦邦的枕头，床头的呼唤铃，床边的输液架——唯独没让目光落到趴在床上的金发男人身上。

       叹了口气，他低下头，手握成拳，皮肤的拉扯传来阵阵钝痛，脑中再次回放起当时的对话：

       “Q，已到达岔道口。”

       “收到，未发现敌方人员。请将手表调至探测模式，检查放射性物质。”

       “读数正常。”

       “请继续，特工，我会按照这份新地图给你指路。”

       “是。”

 

       通讯线路安静了一会儿。Q端起杯子，抿了口茶，立刻皱起了眉头——果然不能在咖啡馆点茶。

       “007，有何发现？”

       耳机里只有电流的轻微噼啪声。

       “这片区域没有监控，有何发现？请回话。”

       Q将梳理交易记录的对话框放到一边，调出信号监控。这次任务，为了绕开极不稳定的本地基站与卫星连接，他将两人之间的通讯改用无线电波直接传输。这样一来，就必须得依靠临时搭建的信号发射器。看见屏幕上的当前有效数据传输正在基准线上下摇摆，Q急忙起身，向窗外望去，店家正在发射器附近与过路的友人拍肩大笑，想必是无意踢到了机器。而中美洲人的热情似火，他最近可体会了不少。这无意中的一下，绝对能让好几个零部件错位。

       他在将电脑屏幕调至“采风作家”（这次的掩护身份）模式前，确认了一次Bond的状态，标注着“007”的小红点（Q没有动他体内的追踪器，基站与卫星似乎暂时运转良好）在灰色的未知区域缓慢地移动着，应当没有遇上需要剧烈运动的紧急情况。

       扣上笔记本屏幕，Q快速将神情调整成为一位找不到灵感的苦恼作者，从侧门出去，用西语给店家简短打了个招呼，然后快步走到发射器前，蹲下来。

       几分钟后，从耳机里听见的第一声便是楼道里子弹撞出的回响，守卫的西语咒骂，以及Bond急切的呼喊：“Q，快回话！Q！”

       “007，通讯故障。刚才发生了什么？”Q朝店家挥挥手，重新钻进店内。

       “给我找一条能最快离开地下的路线。”

       “明白，”他快速翻开电脑屏幕，键入指令，“前方左转。”

       枪声。然后是重物落地的声音。

       “沿着楼梯向上两层。”

       金属门砰地关上，多人的杂乱脚步声敲打着他的耳膜。

       “Q，你能远程操控我安置的炸弹吗？”

       “属于另一个频段，需要三分钟调整系统设置。”

       “计时只剩两分半——接下来向右？”

       “对，”Q止住转换进程，双手在键盘上飞舞地更快，查看着刚才错过的敌方系统变化，“对方越权控制了？”

       “不，大概本地人用的那些土办法刚好跟你用的频段重合了，”他顿了顿，“别担心，时间足够了。”

       确实没有任何变化。Q的双手悬空，一时想不到任何应对的办法，不知不觉握紧了拳，眼神在图纸上来回，企图找出另一条更短的路线，让Bond能更快逃生。“走中间那条路。”这是唯一的路线，Q所能做的只是尽力保持声音的平稳。

       已经没有打斗声，耳机里传来的全是急促的呼吸。

       “啪嗒”，通往地面的木门没有发出太大声音，却让Q瑟缩了一下——25秒。

 

       Q猛地睁开眼，甩了甩头，接着在键盘上敲打起来。

 

       「探明“未知区域”实为敌方内部分裂后的本土势力，主掌运输线路。007拷贝完全部档案。期间与忠于本土势力的护卫队搏斗，撞击操作台，因频率恰巧相合激活我方所安炸弹的五分钟倒计时。由于通讯中断（详见附录三），未能及时开启远程操控，只好竭力尽快外逃。」

 

       他再次抬起头，终于改而坐到床边的椅子上，放任视线沿着男人的后背，按照病例卡上标记的三级烧伤与植皮情况，一分一寸地在绵延的白色纱布上流连。

       他们本来的计划是依次引爆炸弹，造成地下建筑坍塌，不会有任何外部可见的爆炸。而因为Q更改了通话频段，却没能保证通讯畅通，也就无法纠正Bond在打斗时造成的信号干扰。炸弹同时爆炸，叠加的冲击破坏了军火储藏间的隔离墙，计划里封闭式的内部崩塌变成了现实中火光漫天的大爆炸。

       Bond只跑出了两百米就被热浪追上，巨大的轰鸣声对距离现场只有三英里的Q来说，摘下耳机也能清楚听见。

       屏幕上，Bond的红点一动不动。

       又是一声轰响，就在Q命令圣佩德罗苏拉的后援立即动身接应后。他的身体僵直，没有丝毫颤动，指尖下达的指令越过国际法和美国联邦法律的约束，将私有卫星的控制权据为己有——

       一片焦土。

       Q不知不觉用牙齿扣紧了下唇，死死盯着芯片所显示的坐标范围。

       他希望能在那里找到Bond，又希望这只是定位出了错。山麓前的平地，除了零星的树木和半截断墙，提供不了任何掩护。

       而恰恰就是在那半截断墙之前，图像监控软件捕捉到了非自然因素造成的运动。

       Q睁大了眼睛，害怕错过任何动静，将这片区域圈入画质增强范围。果然，他能看见那只今早自己给Bond戴上的腕表。

       紧接着便是第三声轰响。

       矮墙晃了晃，砖块终于不堪冲击地撞进了地面，Q的心却提到了嗓子眼。

       他试探着调了调耳机，嗓子沙哑，不复平日里的冷静淡定：

       “007?”

       “Bond?”

       “Bond，请回话！”

       他听到的只有两声小范围的爆炸，是军械库守卫室配备的独立火药间。

 

       “James, please answer me.”

 

       “嘿Q，我想我可能需要点帮助。”他似乎还听见了对方惯于在话尾添上的轻笑声。

 

       这不是幻听，Q当下就检查了音频来源。他舔了舔嘴唇，这才发现下唇已经破皮渗血：“我在，请讲。”

       “有点儿行动不便，能麻烦你过来一趟吗？”

       “当然。”他没带哭腔，绝对没有。

 

       与还望着“莫名”爆炸的山间“度假区”的店家告别，向及时赶到的后援小队说明情况，守在手术室前，坐在病房内——Q接下来的记忆模模糊糊的。甚至没有印象自己是什么时候被碎玻璃划伤了手掌，只朦胧地记得自己撑着Bond，让他能用没折的右腿半跳半走地离开爆炸区域。

       电脑歪斜地倚着大腿，Q像是感觉不到痛感似的将拳头越攥越紧，目光依然越过了金发男人的脸庞，转而盯向规律下落的点滴。

 

       突然有一片温热包裹了攥紧的左手。Q剧烈地颤抖起来，目光也“啪”地转过来——落进一片安宁的海洋。

       “Bond，你感觉怎……”

       “嘘，”他侧脸压着枕头，安慰性的笑容被挤得歪歪扭扭，“Q，我就在这儿。”

       闭上眼，深呼吸，颤抖慢慢停止，拳头依然握得死紧，眉头也皱在一起。

       “看着我，Q，看着我，”他情不自禁地听从，但垂着眼，木然地看对方缓慢而坚定地一根根掰开自己紧扣的手指，指缝里有血，“别担心，你知道我经历过更糟的。”

       Q摇摇头，牙齿咬住自己的下唇，还嫌不够，用力磨了磨。

       一股湿热的触感从掌心传来，Q受到刺激似的慌张抬头，三小截被血染得半红的胶带被揉成了一团，从床沿滚了下去，而Bond的嘴角挂着半成型的调侃笑容，双眼专注地看向他的手掌，舌头从掌根处起头，一口气舔过那条正在渗血的伤口。

       Q哽住了，睁大眼睛盯着他的动作——舌尖小心翼翼地勾走新冒出的血珠，清理掉些许非伤口处的凝固的深色痂壳，轻柔地像是安慰，又像是爱抚。

       “你不用……”Bond立刻抬眼看他，同时用舌尖轻飘飘地在掌心画了个圈，Q随之颤抖，因与先前全然不同的原因，干笑了两声，“你这是变吸血鬼了吗？”

       “怎么说呢，外勤总有些难以避免的意外，没什么大不了，”Bond环住他的手腕，枪茧磨得有些痒痒的，“你说呢？”

       Q“嗯”了一声，声音轻得自己都没怎么听到，但Bond闭上眼，低头在手心印上一个吻。

       “我按铃叫医生过来看看。”

       Bond点点头，没睁眼，右手的四指勾住Q微微屈起的左手手指，让他只能坐在床边，摊开手掌。

       Q微微起身，倾身向前，摁下床头正中的按钮，又坐回椅子上。

       Bond的嘴角挂着笑意，脸上蔓延的皱纹和侧趴在床上的姿势让他的神情看上去有些可笑。Q的视线从打着石膏的小腿，缠着绷带的躯干，重新回到两人相扣的手指上，忍不住低头在指节上落下一个吻，自然没有看见对方愈深的笑纹。

 

 

 

End

 


	3. 亲吻对方睫毛上未落的泪珠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇里面的Q是二十来岁，Bond四十出头的样子。  
> （一般写Q的时候想象的是三十多岁，但这里面加了点儿英雄联盟全球总决赛啥的……呃，用的背景是三号的小组赛。嗯。[低头玩手指]）

 

 

       Q放下茶杯，另一手翻开电脑屏幕，接着盘起腿，舒舒服服地窝进自己公寓的沙发里。任务报告已经在上午搞定，接下来，可以放心地补一补SKT的比赛了。

       刚调整好周围的垫子，手机响了一声：

 

       “有时间共进晚餐吗？—J”

 

       他盯着屏幕，抿了抿嘴唇，想起昨天下午Bond从苏丹回来后，不但没有先去向M汇报，反而特意绕到Q支部，把用扎着缎带的礼盒装着的PPK和通讯器放在自己桌上，接着故作绅士地略微鞠躬，伸手示意：“Q，我有这个荣幸邀你共进晚餐吗？”

       而Q大笑着拍了拍那只手：“当然，难道有谁能拒绝你吗？”他站起身，啄了一下对方略微干裂的嘴唇：“不过不是今天。”然后转过身，把看上去仅受表面擦挂的设备从浮夸的金红色盒子里拿出来，放到一旁的工作台上：“你得先去跟M汇报情况，然后回家好好睡一觉。”

       “这难道不算拒绝？”Bond“情深意挚”地“凝望”着背对自己的Q。

       回答他这番表演的，是Q转头抛出的白眼：“别在这儿杵着，我们俩都三天没合眼了，要矫情明天再说。”

       “那就明天。”言毕，特工敲了敲桌子以示告别，接着带着据Q支部员工所形容的“中学生头一次邀请到了舞会皇后”之后的傻笑，情绪高涨地离开了办公室。

 

       i)  Q当然知道手下们在避开他建立的讨论群里都聊了些什么；

       ii) 他们在莫名的兴奋状态下给出的描述显然属于极度的夸张；

       iii) 这的确会是他们的第一次约会。

 

       关于最后一点，他们俩都有责任。

       在非工作场合见过几次面，或者说，毫无规律地频繁直接拜访彼此的公寓卧室，用外卖、电影和床上运动消耗了许多个夜晚和周末之后，Bond突然在两周前的周一早晨，一边打领带，一边走到冲洗杯子的Q身后，漫不经心地问道：“我们现在这种关系，需要填申报表格吗？”

       Q放下杯子，挑起眉毛，转身反问：“你是说局里的302C？”

       Bond耸耸肩，整了整衣领：“我觉得你在这方面应该比我清楚。”

       Q重新转向水槽，利索地冲了冲，关上龙头，把马克杯放到架子上：“别跟我来这招，如果你想做这件事，就好好来。”(If you want a relationship, do it properly.)

       四目相对，一方神色平静，另一方则眼带笑意：“所以，要老套地从约会开始？”

       Q也挑战似的挑起嘴角，往前迈了一步：“对，从约会开始。”

       “晚餐后才能邀请你上楼喝咖啡？”Bond伸手捧住他的侧脸。

       “不，亏我还以为你知道，我更喜欢茶。”Q倾身向前，闭上眼，鼻息抚过嘴唇——紧急邮件的提示音恰在此刻响起。

       Bond飞快地在嘴唇退开前偷走一抹红茶香，一同从厨房走出来。他捞起外套，另一手举起车钥匙：“搭顺风车吗？”

 

 

       于是现在，已经坦诚相见有小半年时间的Bond才会有邀约晚餐这么一问。

       Q顿了顿，删去手机发送栏里的“好啊”，想起自己起床后除去茶水外似乎只吃了几片烤面包，而清理完过期食品和外卖盒后，冰箱里就剩几瓶果酱和啤酒，再者，环绕着自己的靠垫实在太过舒服，干脆：

       “要不你现在就过来？”

       对方回复得很快：“说吧，要带什么？”

       “烤鸡肉。”

       “Nando’s or Chicken Shop?”

       “Nando’s,”Q想了想，又加了一句，“最辣的那种。”

       “嗯，知道。半小时后到。”

       Q笑着敲了敲手机屏幕，把笔电架在两膝上，用自己这几年一直使用的自编软件进入英雄联盟世界比赛的后台，调出SK Telecom T1 K队所参与比赛的世界视角、个人视角和现场视角，将录制节目的解说音换为两队的内部通话，随视角交替播放。

 

 

       于是，当Bond提着外卖盒进门时，看见的便是一只穿着棉质睡衣，窝在沙发垫中间，双眼紧盯着电脑屏幕，手指时不时切换画面的Q。而这次的画面，并非代码或是设计图，而是——

       “电子竞技？”Bond径自放下塑料袋，将外套搭在椅背上，“Q，你果然总能带来惊喜。”

       “你也好，”Q懒洋洋地看了他一眼，立刻转回到了屏幕上，回嘴也比往常慢了许多，“要是你想借此讽刺我的年龄的话，可以省省了，Bond。”他换到了蓝方视角：“每年观看电竞的有七千多万人，大部分都是我这个年龄，不过对于你这种老年人来说，可能确实有点过于刺激了。”

       Bond从厨房拿了把叉子出来，端着外卖盒，坐到Q身边，看了一眼屏幕：“我没这个意思，只是以前没见你玩过而已。”

       “谢谢，”Q转头亲了一下Bond的侧脸，接过盒子，“确实挺久没玩了。”

       “工作忙？”Bond盯着屏幕上的光圈和人物，企图尽快看出个所以然来。

       “也不全是，说来话长。”Q叉了一块肉，送进嘴里。从世界地图上看，蓝队的防御塔已经全部熄灭，红队的三名队员正在攻击最后的高地，而其余两名队员刚刚解决掉一条大龙，正从中路汇合。

       “时间正好。”Q低声念道。屏幕上显出SKT胜利的横幅。Q将屏幕切到了另一个页面，转头向Bond解释道，“刚刚是前两天的记录，现在是直播，SKT对EDG。”

       Bond木然地点点头，伸出左手臂把Q搂在身前，心想着这还是对方头一次主动展示他的任何爱好。上次他去储藏间搬梯子，无意间问起墙角堆着的报废机械键盘，Q只说自己以前使用键盘的频率比现在高得多，Bond当时见他不想多说，也没再追问为什么还要留着它们。

       “你支持SKT？”

       “对，”Q放下食盒，调出几个本机数据监控的窗口，似乎是在检查程序运转情况，“这一队是前年的冠军，也是今年夏季赛的冠军，打法流畅，而且特别讲究配合。”

       他扫了一圈，程式运行正常，于是返回观战页面，战役还有三十秒开始。

       Bond顺着Q的目光，也盯着屏幕看。战斗区以河为界，河岸有两个龙窟。红蓝两部分各有11座防御塔，一个菱形的玩意儿（“那叫‘奥核之心’！”），应该干掉那个就能算胜利。每队五人，角色任选，不但有法师、战士之类的人类角色，还有一只鳄鱼？（“要是用得好，无限升级的属性在后期很有用的。”）个人页面上的生命与法力值随着时间和对战来回变化，还有购置的装备，“眼”与队友传来的画面，转身或是转弯后突然出现的敌人。Bond看得头晕，Q却还能看一会儿切一个视角，显得津津有味。

       “要再撒点辣椒粉吗？”Q刚才放下食盒后就没再拿起来过。

       “嗯好。”虽然Bond觉得他现在无论问什么与游戏无关的问题，都会得到这种回答，但还是尽量保持左手不动，单手往上撒了一层辣粉。说实在的，光看着这颜色，Bond就觉得威力十足，不过他们上次叫外卖的时候，Q几乎结结实实裹了厚厚一层辣椒酱，才心满意足地往嘴里放。

       “这个Faker看上去挺棒的。”话音未落，屏幕上弹出了首杀通知，而暗下去的头像，正好是Faker的法师角色。

       Q瞥了他一眼，而Bond促狭地耸了耸肩，用叉子将鸡肉送到对方嘴边。

       低头咬了一口，Q慢慢嚼着，依然靠着Bond肩头。没过几秒，Faker又出现在了地图中，显然是可以重生的。

       “确实，”Q咽下食物，用嘴吸了几口气，“他算是队长吧，技术也挺好。”

       “所以是英勇牺牲？”Bond好笑地看着Q低头慢慢向下靠的动作，把叉子举起来了一些，让Q能再咬下一口来。

       “开局状态不怎么样，更像是手滑。”Q快速地咽下去，又是张嘴吸气的动作。

       “有点辣？”Bond晃了晃叉子，一些覆在油亮鸡肉表面的红色小颗粒落到纸盒底部。

       “还行。”Q查看了一下双方的经济，已经有5,000的差距，然后起身从沙发桌上拿过马克杯，喝了一大口茶，又靠回到Bond肩膀上。

       “再来点？”Bond的注意力已经完全不在屏幕上，而是盯着Q起伏的胸口和逐渐泛起红晕的脸颊。

       他没答话，眼睛盯着屏幕上SKT屠龙的图像，身子再次往食盒的方向靠。Bond连忙把叉子上的最后一口喂给他。

       Q还是紧赶慢赶地咽了下去，又开始大口吸气，显然热茶对缓解辣味没什么帮助。他的眼睛也泛起了雾气，眨巴了好几下，在EDG的反攻势头暂缓的时候伸手从镜片下揉了揉眼睛，卷翘的睫毛上挂着几星因刺激分泌出的泪水。

       “还要吗？”就算Bond平时不经常吃辛辣的食物，也知道这时候最好缓缓，不然留在舌头上的香料会让沙拉都显得辣意十足。

       “嗯嗯。”但与此同时，也会有越辣越想继续的冲动。

       Bond挑了块没沾什么辣椒粉的，送到Q嘴边，Q继续饭来张口地低头就咬，嚼了几下，还没能咽下就辣得张嘴吸起气来。

       见Q的双眼依然紧紧粘在电脑屏幕上，Bond推了推他暂时搭在键盘外延的右手，把还插着半块鸡胸肉的叉子交给他，确保他拿稳后才松手，然后起身走去厨房，没费心检查冰箱，直接用玻璃杯接了半杯凉水。端着杯子走回来时，Q的脸显得红扑扑的，叉子已经空了。

       “SKT的优势挺明显啊，”Bond重新坐到他身边，看见红方又抓住了三对一的机会，还连带把前来增援的两名蓝队队员先后干掉了，“喏，喝点儿水。”他抽出叉子，把杯子放到Q右手中。

       “唔，谢谢，”连喝了三大口后，答道，“差不多已经要结束了，本来EDG上次对上SKT还挺精彩的，这次战略出了错误，该先好好开路的……”他耸耸肩，又抿了一口。

       Bond确实没太看出这游戏有什么策略，但也不觉得这是个发问的好时机，只往Q身边靠得更近，抵上了年轻人的肩头。Q切换画面的动作已经远不比开局时频繁，最后干脆停在了世界视角，把玻璃杯放到桌上，拿起还剩几块鸡肉的食盒。

       “你要来一块吗？”Q举起的那块裹满了辣椒粉。

       Bond挑了挑眉：“你吃就好，不用管我。”

       Q点点头，边吸气边嚼着鸡肉，中途甚至还吐了吐舌头，想用稍凉的室温冷却一下发烫冒火的口腔。薄雾般的泪光映得他的眼睛如一渊碧潭，专注的神情更是把这两片翠玉激得透亮。Bond的视线草草扫过屏幕，又回到了Q身上。他伸手将对方耷拉在镜片中间的头发捋到后面，手指勾了一缕耳侧的卷毛，绕了几圈。

 

 

       “SKT胜利”的字样终于出现在屏幕上，鸡肉也已经吃完，但Q没什么动作，黏在舌头上的辣椒末依然在刺激着神经末梢，他快速地眨了好几下眼，似乎想挡住什么似的，但被辣椒激出的眼泪还是在最终合上眼睑时浸了出来，沿着睫毛晕成一片。不用多想，Bond此刻绝对满脸戏谑。

       Q摘下眼镜，将电脑挪到一旁，刚想摸索着去找放在咖啡桌上的纸巾，就感觉到眼前的光线被遮住，接着便是眼球处的轻微压力和从外侧眼角蔓延开的温度。

       他一动不动地闭眼坐着，只有睫毛有些许颤抖。等Bond的嘴唇从右眼移开，才开口问道：“你这是准备干什么呢？”

       “I can express no kinder sign of love than this kind kiss.”语调充满了笑意。

       “说人话。”讲真，刚看完电竞，绝对不是个适合突发浪漫表白的时刻。再者说，虽然这句话是亨利在与玛格丽特新婚之时说的，但她的心可不在他身上。

       落在左眼睑上的吻比前一个轻快了许多：“高度合适，具有实用意义，再说你那些辣椒粉我光是看着都觉得嗓子疼。”

       Q深吸了一口气，睁开眼，Bond已经靠回到沙发垫子上，嘴巴里的烧灼感不知是不是因为刚才对方的打岔，显得淡了许多，于是干脆窝了回去，将已经依指令静音的电脑放到一边，双手怀抱在Bond腰间，对方的左手臂顺从地放到了自己背上：“不看了？”

       “下一场还有一会儿，”Q忍不住蹭了蹭，眨巴着长期睡眠不足，又被辣椒刺激流了不少眼泪的绿眼睛；好料子就是舒服，“说起这个，Bangkok Titans里也有个叫007的。”

       “噢？”他低头看过来，全然没有担心Q嘴角残留的酱料也许会蹭到衣服上，“跟我比怎么样？”

       “比你年轻，也比你更擅长团队合作，不过死亡次数倒也是最高的。”Q知道自己不该保持这种姿势太久，他们的关系并没有进展到这种亲密程度，嘴上的挑逗没什么大不了，但居家式的无目的身体接触还是头一回。说实在的，他原以为Bond帮忙把午饭带过来之后，最多只会在一边看一会儿书，等着自己看完直播，好一同出门而已。

       而Bond的手像逗猫似的抚了抚后背，然后便收到头顶，手指穿插在发间，有一下没一下地顺着毛。

       他索性不想了，权当自己是在表示感谢吧，一会儿，等他的手一停下，就起来。

       “四分之一决赛在温布利，要去看现场吗？”应该是他刚才用手机搜索到的。

       他也不是没想过，但那天004埋伏的目标将抵达拉巴特，而且反正都是联网游戏，还不如用自己的设备看，但说出口的却是：“一个人去挺无聊。”

       Bond的假期只有一周，两周后仍在国内的几率微乎其微：“我倒是不介意，只要不会被认为太老，心脏支持不住游戏的冲击就行。”

       “得了吧你，”Q叹了口气，“我也没原来那么热衷这些了。”

       “原来？”他确实从来没有分享过自己的过去。

       “我加过一支队伍，但年龄不够，而且团队训练花的时间太多，调整配合也挺伤神，”那段一心升级、磨练手速的日子现在想起来还有种近似于怀念的感觉，但建队并非那么容易的事情，他停顿了一下，没多提当时的矛盾，直接跳到最后，“然后发现比起上场打斗，我在研究策略的时候反而最兴奋，就没再继续了。”

       “现在我知道你为什么会喜欢指挥着我到处跑了。”Bond调笑道。

       “哈哈哈，很好笑，” 他不打算告诉Bond当时自己很想进职业圈，至少不在今天，只是说，“已经有好几年没自己打了，但看还是想看，分析一下战局什么的。”

       “所以你确实是个想要统管全局的控制狂。”

       Q这次抬头瞪了他一眼，将手臂收得更紧。秋天气温骤降，公寓里冷得紧，而这个位置只是刚好很温暖。

 

 

       沙发的确舒服，他们俩都没说话，直到Bond开口问道：“我们的进展是不是不太对？不是说这才是第一次约会吗？”

       “饭也吃了，比赛也看了，有什么不对？”

       “虽然不是晚餐，但喝完茶之后的部分呢？”

       “闭嘴，Bond。”Q抬起头。

       “Yes, Sir.”本该清脆的尾音有些模糊。

 

       干燥的黄色树叶发出窸窸窣窣的声音，有一只灰色鸽子窜上了深秋时节晴朗空廓的天空。

 

 

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday! 
> 
> 其实没怎么打游戏/看电竞 [挠头]，如果有错，请多多包涵。  
> 本来想试试看用《理查二世》里的CP写一篇的，毕竟是因为那部片子被本喵从头到尾地惊艳到。但这个，嗯，难度系数有点儿高啊……明天其实是一个期限日的来着，于是就拿这块小甜饼来勉强表达一下心意啦。（执念地加了一句亨利六世进去，觉得奇怪也不要告诉我。[捂脸]）  
> 既然都已经啰嗦了这么多，就趁此机会再加一句一直很想说的话好了：谢谢00Q00的小伙伴们，这是一个超温暖幸福的圈子，很荣幸认识你们。Mua~
> 
> 下一篇会是第26题，扼住呼吸侵略性的吻。[笑]


	4. 扼住呼吸的侵略性的吻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **预警** ：  
> 虽然我还 **没有** 看Spectre，但这篇结合了预告片与一些官方释出片段。前方 **剧透** ，注意警戒！也一定与正片不同啦，毕竟我最近有特别注意绕开剧透；被打脸是绝对的，但等我看了之后再决定要不要改好了。[笑]  
>   
> 有剧透！有剧透！有剧透！（当然也有极有可能全错的个人解读。）继续阅读需谨慎。

 

 

       Q依然坐在电脑前，双眼盯着屏幕，右手调控着画面。

       另一只手则伸向放在新型防弹背心旁边的杯子，看也不看地随手拿过一个，凑近嘴边——空的。他烦躁地转向放着两个陶瓷马克杯，三个泡沫塑料杯子的方向，拿起唯一一个装着休息室免费咖啡的一次性杯子，皱眉抿了一口，继而干脆大口全部喝下。

       “长官？”门口传来敲门声。

       他随手将空杯子放回原处，五个带着棕色茶渍或褐色咖啡渍的杯子歪歪扭扭地挤在一起：“请进。”

       “这是通讯组最新一轮讯号测试的结果，您在大组会议中示意与生理组合作，加速开发的纳米量级高续航注射型追踪囊，在动物活体实验中性能稳定，已经可以进入人体实验了，Stephen将文件夹放到桌上，“摘要和完整文件已经发到您的邮箱，这份纸本报告需要您签字后存档。”

       “谢谢你，Stephen，”Q抿着嘴，勉强露出了笑容，“我对下一步的人选已有打算，准备今天就接手继续。在开始补休前，能麻烦你现在把设备准备好吗？”

       “没问题，长官。”

       Q点点头，目送对方走出工作间。再次低头看向屏幕时，已经调到最低值的亮度仍然晃得他眼睛疼。无需镜子，他清楚此时自己的双眼定然满是血丝，毕竟不管是当时入职后的第一个3S级任务，还是后来第一次与Bond合作的Skyfall，他都没有像这几天这样感觉心力交瘁。

       他闭上眼睛，没有摘眼镜，而是直接从镜框下方伸手支起镜架，按了按内眼角，再睁开时，眼睛依然酸涩得厉害。

       而就这片刻的分神，也足以让他的思绪跳到三天前的上午。

 

 

       他知道Bond最近有心事。

       他们都是间谍，会掩藏情绪，也意味着能够看破对方心底的隐秘。更别提他们的关系早就超出了普通的同事、熟稔的朋友、并肩的搭档。温柔背后的隐忧和热烈之中的保留虽然与他们的关系如影随形，但Q能读懂Bond在去墨西哥前的沉默。

       而当他迈进Q支部，没有乱翻摆在台面上的测试枪械，也没有立刻开始描述那把狙击枪为什么会被埋进废墟，而是安静地坐到自己身旁时，Q便确认了心中的猜测。

       他用往日的平稳语调，讲解着对方私下拜托自己搜集的资料。

       Bond渐渐放松下来，随手拿起一个伪装成袖扣的窃听器，不时点点头，补充几句。

       “大致就这样，我会继续关注这方面的讯息，”Q低了低头，转头看向坐在另一个方向的特工，“是时候给我一个解释了吗？”

       Bond勾起嘴角：“能再帮我个忙吗？”

       他只能叹气：“你有什么打算？”

       特工又低头去拨弄那个金属袖扣，顿了顿，才说道：“让我消失。”

 

 

       Q使劲儿眨了眨眼，没敢再分神，重新开始在电脑上调配所需资源，为了Bond这个请求违例重划的人力、设备、讯息。

       他放不下M的死，比Vesper几年前亡故后还更为卖力地追查，顺着Silva找到了另一个藏匿在阴影之处的犯罪集团。但进展却不如追查量子集团时顺畅，反而在好几次即将取得关键线索时扑了个空。

       大家都知道，至少英国本土安全等级达到A的500余人知道，随传随到的高级特工的行程受到24小时无缝监控。虽然仅有寥寥几个人拥有随时查阅的权限，但身处信息时代，谁又能说得清楚到底谁查看过，有没有人屏蔽或是拦截过讯号。

       他知道Bond做出的决定在逻辑上讲得通。他也清楚自己是为数不多有能力做到此事的人之中，唯一会选择与Bond站在同一战线的人。

       他更明白一旦启动手上这段“引线”程序，抹去Bond的实时信息传递，007将被视作叛国。Skyfall的震撼与感动已然退却，拿情报部门开刀以求削减开支、树立民主形象又被重新提上日程。值此风口浪尖，就算M已经默认了他们的计划，新上任长官的过往关系网铺得再广，MI6也早已不再冷战时那般不可或缺。身处一个被许多人视为过时部门的秘情局，一个被新时代掌权者视作上世纪老古董的特殊项目：说得好听点，Bond是在为信念而战；说得直接点，James把自己变成了一枚试探水温的弃子。

       但Q还是点了头，对着冰蓝色的眼睛，对着不声不响地燃烧，却灼得人生疼的火焰。

       他不敢说自己了解Bond，但他已经了解得够多了。

       他在工作间里坐了整整三天，尽他所能地将一切安排周当，不止为了Bond，也为了他自己。

 

 

       又是敲门声。

       Q将手头的数据存档，双手去翻他提前打印出来的，007上次注射常规追踪器时保存的右臂扫描图像，想着应该是Stephen准备好了，大声回答：“直接进来。”

       听到两副脚步声时才愕然地抬起头，看见大步走进来的Bond和站在门侧的Tanner。

       “M让我转告你，无论你们想做什么，现在是时候了。”Tanner朝他点点头，似乎想把剩下的空间都留给屋里的另外两人。

       Q抿抿唇，略微颔首，转头去招呼另一人：“啊，007。”

       而Bond则没有靠近他的工作台，下意识地答了声“Q”，双手取下了陈列台上的另一把增加填弹量的复合式狙击枪，丝毫不拿自己当外人地架了起来，对准档案柜。

       Q见状飞快地从桌上找到资料，嘴里念了些“事情多，地方乱，别介意”之类的客套话，呼了口气，大步走到Bond眼前，一手握住前端枪管向上使力，另一手托着枪柄间的位置作为支点。Bond从善如流地收手，让Q轻松缴械。

       “有不少事情需要处理，我们现在就开始？”Q维持着办公区域内的严肃，将眼神控制在职业性的范畴，迎上Bond的目光。

       对方也暂时收起戏谑，跟上他的脚步，往试验区域走去。

 

 

       “这下我就彻底把自己交给你咯？”

       等Q再回过神时，局里正规配发的追踪器已经从Bond手臂中取了出来，接上了他加紧新做出的体征伪信号，等特工安全离开总部后才会切断，制造出他私自挖出追踪装置的假象。而注射纳米追踪囊的特殊针管已经刺进了对方手肘内侧的静脉。

       “Q?”

       他将针筒放回小推车，告诉Stephen自己会代他向特工说明“试验”注意事项，给了他们组半天假期。

       靠在门边的Tanner此时刚接了一个电话，站在外面的走廊里。

       房间里只有他们两人。

       Q舔了舔嘴唇，自觉太过沉默，想说些什么，像平时任务前祝福每位特工好运之类的。

       一开口却是：“James…”自己先被这个从不会在工作区域使用的称呼吓了一跳。

       而对方迅速回应，语调低沉：“我在，my Q.”直接撞进自己视线的眼神里杂糅了太多东西，他只能分辨出一层担忧，几许温暖，还有笼罩其上的坚决；而眼角牵出的细纹——这个混蛋竟然笑了！

       Q皱起眉头，盯着他的眼睛，湛蓝中一片平静。他猛地前倾，一手撑在对方大腿上，另一手紧紧地攥着脑后金色的短发。他们嘴唇撞在一起，又都急切地张嘴，让Q缠上Bond，一推到底，激烈地在口腔里横冲直撞。

       不算爱抚，没有章法，毫不顾忌换气的需要。

       Q的动作干脆直接，没有什么缠绵温存，利落地把对方的舌头逼到角落，一气舔过口腔内侧，把两人的唾液一并咽下去，又重新去碾磨舌尖。

       Bond不知不觉闭上了眼睛，在Q终于自己缓不过气，渐渐慢下来，温柔地轻吮几下，退出之后，才再睁开，看见改而跨坐在自己双腿上的同事、搭档、恋人、他的Q正用莹绿的眼睛看着他，薄薄的水雾遮不住弥漫肆虐的血丝。

       额头相抵，依然急促的呼吸拂过另一人的颊侧。

       “原来你刚才一直在想这事儿，”他干笑了两声，“怪不得问什么都……”却被立刻打断。

       “你要是敢……”Q深吸了一口气，“如果，你……”

       Bond突然捏了捏他的上臂，Q只愣了半秒，立刻会意地飞快起身，站到一旁；而Tanner恰好在他随手拿起记录本时推门进来。

       “准备好了？”幕僚长将手机放进衣袋，问道。

       “是的，一切就绪。”Q点点头，看似镇定地回答。

       Bond将手臂从扫描区拿出来，也站起来：“Mallory那边又有压力？”

       Tanner点了一下头，只说：“MI5的特派员。”

       “了解。”Bond略微颔首，转身也向Q作出相同的动作，却借角度的遮挡捏了捏他的左手，轻声快速说道：“相信我。回去休息一会儿。”

       Q点了点头，挤出一丝笑意：“一切顺利！”

 

 

       他的特工就此转身，随Tanner一道离开了Q支部。

       敌人像幽灵般匿于暗处，而这一次，Bond并不孤独。

 

 

 

End

 


	5. 舔舐耳垂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧还 **没** 看Spectre，所以不用担心， **没有** 剧透。

 

       Bond单手撑着头，坐在餐桌旁，看Q端起自己刚给他泡好的红茶，看也不看地直接抿了一口，被烫得吐了吐舌头，又放回桌上。整个过程，他黑色半框眼镜后面的绿色眼睛片刻也没有离开电脑屏幕，左手更是一直在键盘上敲敲打打。

       “还有很久吗？”他们难得拥有一个悠闲的下午，却突然被一份亟需审核的文件打断。

       “再给我一会儿就好。”Q抬起头，冲他歉意地笑笑，又马上重新面对屏幕。

       也不是说Bond很介意，他们本来也没有什么特别的安排。只是已经过去了一个多小时，他早就搞定了任务报告，除了待在Q公寓里也没别的地方想要去；他现在没什么看书的心情，对电视节目更是不感兴趣。

       也许可以趁Q忙着，去翻翻他的冰箱。除了上次过来时年轻人递给他的罐装啤酒，说不定能找到些好东西。

 

       挪动表面附有冰碴的包装袋时的“嘎吱”，磁贴相吸的“啪嗒”，撕开塑料袋的“哗啦”

       Q闻声抬起头来，看见的便是特工叼着冰淇淋，靠在门边看着他的样子。

       “你从哪儿翻出来的？”Q皱了皱眉，完全不记得自己什么时候买过苹果味的冰淇淋。

       Bond先是咬下一口，再含糊不清地回答：“看保质期像是两年前的，刚好没剩几个，再说你在现在这天气就要穿这么好几层，也不像是准备要吃的样子，就直接拿出来了。”他又从靠近底部的位置咬了一口。

       Q翻了个白眼，再次伸出右手端起茶杯，满足地喝了一大口。温暖的茶水让他浑身上下都暖呼呼的，重新专注于手头的工作——就快完成了。

       而再次打断他的，是Bond舔吮冰棒时越来越大的声音。

       “你可真是的，”还剩最后的结论部分没有审核，Q抬起头，望向此刻倚着墙，从头到尾地让冰棒在嘴巴里进进出出的特工，咽了口水，“嫌不嫌丢人啊。”

       Bond没有说话，只挑眉看着他，又一次将冰棒抽出后，用舌尖轻轻地刻意摩擦着上沿。然后又再次将冰淇淋整个包进口中，再缓慢地抽出来。冰棒被嘴唇施加的压力刮落了一层，本就被咬成正方柱型的四棱变得愈发模糊。再加上最后稍微溢出嘴角的半凝固泛白液体，被鲜红的舌头勾回嘴里的动作。

       即使Q的视线真的在对方嘴唇上多停留了几秒，Bond也没有多加评论，而是继续夸张地闭眼咽下口中的冰淇淋，再睁开眼重复刚才的全套动作，直到Q也跟着舔了舔嘴唇，把本就红润的唇色抹得亮晶晶的，接着迎上Bond的双眼，勾起嘴角，重新低头看向屏幕。

 

       当Q从黑底的代码界面转到底色较浅的邮箱页面时，有些反光的电脑屏幕上显出身后双臂张开，把自己围在桌子前的男人，以及颈侧感受到的丝丝凉意。

       他的十指悬停在键盘上方，不仅是在思考该如何措辞。

       “要休息一会儿吗？”虽然仅凭屏幕的反射，他看不清Bond此刻的表情，但单听声音，已足以想象出他脸上写满的戏谑。

       “嘶，”Q本来准备了另一句更有力的反驳，却被突然贴上来的冰凉嘴唇打断，“你今年只有七岁吗？”

       “没关系，”Bond丝毫不为所动，舌尖也在吃完冰淇淋后带着沁人的冰凉，沿着纤长的颈部曲线缓缓向上，“我很有耐心。”

       Q深吸了一口气，不禁偏头让对方的动作更加方便，手指重新落回到键盘上，但还是在身后人突然含住耳垂时捏成了拳头。

       “James.” Q只能发出这一个气音。

       “嗯哼。”Bond没再移动，似乎是安分下来，Q也重新张开十指，继续敲出第四条修改意见。

       可谁知没打几行，抵住耳垂的舌头又开始缓慢而灵活地仔细舔弄，从耳廓转到了耳窝，又转了回去。再用牙齿勾住湿漉漉的耳垂，轻轻地磨着，间或拉扯，像是挑逗乳尖般轻柔细腻，又燥热难耐。

       “哈，”Q按下回车键，添上最后的结语，再上传附件，“我记得刚刚有人说过不着急的？”不甚平稳的气息削弱了句子里的讽刺意味。

       “显然不是我。”Bond终于放开嘴唇，但依旧贴得很近，呼出的气息带走了耳朵和颈侧的湿意，反而将皮肤激得更加敏感。

       Q屏住呼吸，飞快地扫过整封邮件，草草确认没有拼写错误，将邮件设置为上载附件完毕后自动发送；终于能长呼一口气，扣下电脑屏幕，转身双臂搂住Bond的脖子。

 

 

       苹果味儿确实很好吃。

 

 

End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈，保住了T的分级！（其实是没时间……orz [歉意笑]）


	6. 浅尝即止安抚性的吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 电影最后Bond跟Q见面的那一幕。

 

 

       “Bond？”Q从工作台前站起来，“你不是要接着去安顿Swann医生吗？”

       Bond穿过清晨空荡荡的操作间，迎面走向Q：“在那之前，我还有一件事需要解决。”

       “噢？”Q迎过去，直视着他稍事休息后依旧蓝得澄澈的双眼，“如果想要假期的话，还是趁早死心吧。幽灵党还没完全剿灭，虽然M这次不会对你之前的抗命有什么意见，但也不会睁一只眼闭一只眼地放你出去闲荡。”

       “我以为你已经解决了Denbigh的‘九眼’系统？”Bond挑起嘴角。

       “确实，”即使整夜未曾合眼，Q的绿眼睛里还是闪着自信的光芒，“先前碍于官阶，只敢把他拦在Q支部外面。昨晚全面崩掉他的程序之后，我刚刚又接着把他在MI6系统里的留下的那些杂乱的印子全部消除了。”Q偏偏脑袋，像是个拿到了满分的孩子，期待得到父母的赞扬。

       Bond自然不是个扫兴之人，伸出左手将一缕挡在眼镜前的额发向后捋：“再一次证明了Q支部的价值？”

       “那是。”Q笑得眯起眼，抓住Bond伸过来的手，指尖在本应带着腕表的位置摩挲了几下。

       “这次谢谢你。”Bond全神贯注地盯着Q脸上扬起的神采。

       “哪一点？”这个调皮的天才。

       “这个，”Bond朝他手腕的方向努努嘴，“还有特地飞去奥地利。”

       Q把他的手拉过来，在手腕内侧印上一个吻：“我的荣幸，而且你还又给了我一枚戒指呢。”

       “嫌弃现在的了？”他满意地看着Q用另一只手捂住心口指环吊坠的位置。

       “也不知道是谁说过，‘不显露出来，并不等于不存在’。”Q故意不满地撅起嘴。

       “或者拿技术人员的话来说，戴在手指上的磨损概率远高于挂在胸前，所以这样更具实用价值。”

       “说得对，”Q松开他的手，转而双手轻轻拢在他的颈后，“说起来也要谢谢你，如果不是那一连串爆炸，我还挺难从缆车上溜走。”

       “遇到了打手？”Bond心下一惊。

       “算是吧，”Q用指腹揉了揉挨着衬衣后领的敏感皮肤，“Hinx的人，应该不知道我是谁，只是看到我们说了一会儿话，想把我抓回去问个究竟。”

       Bond将手搭到Q的腰上，压下了追问的欲望，他知道Q能照顾好自己。

       “所以，你准备送她去哪儿？”注意到Bond的沉默，Q扯开了话题。

       “罗马，”Bond的双眼重新迎上Q的，“Felix不止接走了Sciarra的遗孀，还顺势开始了CIA对幽灵党的清扫行动。虽然肯定还有余党，但已经清净了许多。意大利是Madeleine父亲起家的地方，她还认识些过去的朋友，足以保全自己。”

       “那里是幽灵党过去集会的主要地点之一，”Q思考了片刻，“也算‘最危险的地方就是最安全的地方’。”

       “对，”Bond的手不安分地向下挪了几寸，“我很快就能回来。”

       Q倾身上前，闭眼在Bond的唇上啄了啄，没等张嘴，就从对方面前闪开，重新走回到工作台后。他端起马克杯，抿了一口茶，才好整以暇地说：“既然你很快就回来，那就到时候再继续。”

       Bond挑起眉毛，接受了这个挑战。

       “你刚说走之前还有一件事情要解决？”Q坐下来，双手合拢，放在桌上。

       “我在想，”Bond斜倚着办公桌，“那辆DB5应该已经修整完毕了吧。”

       “你是说，那辆我们从烧得只剩车架，基本上是重新设计、制造、昨天才终于测试完毕的老爷车？”

       Bond毫不含糊地点点头，Q则翻了个白眼，把车钥匙扔给了他。

       “谢啦，Cute。”Bond敲了两下桌板，颇具暗示意味地上下打量了好几下Q的身形。

       而Q随意地翻开托盘里的下一份文件，低头说道：“如果你像对待上一辆那样处理这一辆，我以后晚上都抱着猫睡。”

       “如果我能完整归还呢？”他不太乐意回忆自己去逗蜷成一团打瞌睡的两个毛球时，手背上挨的那几下。

       “如果你真能做到的话，”Q抬起头，眼带笑意，“我们总会找到有意思的解决方法。”

       “回见，Q。”Bond点头示意。

       “祝一切顺利，007。”

 

 

       “DB5？”Madeleine优雅地滑进副驾驶位，“真是经典品位。”

       “这算是独一辆，”Bond轻柔地握住操纵杆，“老旧与现代的完美融合。”

       “你的军需官？”Madeleine调笑地偏头看他。

       “最好的军需官。”Bond踩下油门，目视前方。

 

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两天试着让他们俩吵吵架（其实也没有吵得很激烈），但还没到一半我自己先心塞了……  
> 转头来写这个。写完浑身舒畅！[笑]


	7. 亲吻熟睡中的对方

 

 

       Bond将手中的 _Nicholas Nickleby_ 随手放在咖啡桌上，没有摘眼镜，而是趿着棉拖鞋，边走边紧了紧棕色睡袍的系带，绕过坐在餐桌前的Q，往厨房走去。

       软乎乎的高领毛衣口蹭着Q的下巴。他的手指不时敲打几下，往任务报告里添上一些字句。 Bond从他身后路过时单手在肩头搭了一会儿，顺手拿走了快要喝干的马克杯，同时也给自己接了一杯水。

       “下午就回来了？”他放下茶杯，又在Q身后站了一会儿，眼神扫过情报分析。决定还是坐回到沙发上。

       “003上午终于解决了巴西那个想扩大环保主义与政府的对抗，借此挤兑油价的跨国新能源公司。”Q头也没抬。

       说起来，除了Bond刚回来那一天，Q这周都睡在办公室里。

       “晚餐呢？”他重新坐下来，拿起书，细致的描述在凌晨时分显得有些冗长。

       Q那边传来快速敲打键盘的声音，也许是想起了某个重要细节。“泡完澡叫了楼下的中餐外卖，”但他还是几乎能听见对方翻白眼的声音，“你是不是还想问我有没有每天睡够八小时？”

       Bond低声笑了笑：“你真了解我。”他今天下午去了趟健身房，想着Q估计还会接着加班，便索性多待了一会儿。

       “不饿，没困，”他抬头看了一眼Q，柔和偏暗的橘色餐灯让电脑屏幕泛蓝的光线洒在他的脸上，有些苍白，“你要不先睡？”他龇牙笑了笑：“老年人要注意身体。”

       “没事儿，还早。”如果单就数值上来算的话，一点确实蛮早。按照Q的习惯，住办公室基本等于累到脱力才会躺一小会儿，三天下来，只能用残余的肾上腺素和咖啡因来解释他现在的好精神。

       Bond抿抿嘴，报告一般下周才要求交，而让对方多睡一会儿，显然更重要。他正想着要不要——旁边堆着的垫子里传来小声的“咪呜”，Bond回过头，对上一双黄澄澄的眼睛。

       “Mia，过来。”他没费心夹入书签，直接合上书，放到一边。眨了几下眼睛，白底黄斑的毛球钻出来，低头磨蹭着他的手心。

       Q没有再说话。Bond一手取下玳瑁框的眼镜，另一手挠了挠Mia的下巴，惹得猫咪伸长了脖子，舒服地“呼呼”。但很快，她的注意力就被反射着灯光的眼镜腿吸引，先是聚精会神地盯着，然后小心翼翼地抬起前爪，微微往前。Bond勾起嘴角，前后晃了晃眼镜，Mia立刻向前走了几步，单凭后退支撑，前爪向前一扑，落在绒面布料覆盖的大腿上。

       “你们今天吃饭了吗？”他将眼镜收回盒子里，两手夹着前臂把她抱起来，平视双眼。

       没等猫咪有任何回应，Q放下马克杯的“哐当”声在凌晨显得非常响亮：“吃惯了你买的，见到我就一副爱答不理的样子。”语调不全是抱怨，更像是嫌弃与无奈。

       Bond见Q依然盯着屏幕，转过头朝Mia耸耸肩，故意大声说：“看来猫咪也是能被喂熟的。”这次从比利时带回来的Godiva，还是下次去六处报到的时候，再绕到Q支部拿给他，不然他准会忘在家里。Bond及时躲开Mia凑近的嘴，引她落到地板上：“去，叫你姐姐Amber出来吃东西。”

       Q现在的屏幕上换了画面，似乎是在看视频。但绕着小腿急切磨蹭地两只猫咪催促他快点儿往垫子的方向走。把空金属盒扔进垃圾箱，洗了洗手，他才又走回去，看清电脑屏幕上的图像：

       “搞笑猫咪视频？”他不知道该说什么，“还是两个小时的特辑？”他很快就看见一段上个月Q把平板递过来，示意他瞧瞧看的洗澡画面。

       “嗯哼。”Q将左耳挂着的耳机取下来，递给他。他一挂上，就听见Q与录制视频的小姑娘在耳机内外，同时发出的高频笑声。

       他倾身向前，右手撑着桌子，另一只手搭在Q左肩上，语调戏谑：“我们真非得在凌晨看这个？”

       “有意见直说。”Q又冒出了一串笑声，毛茸茸的脑袋往他腰侧蹭了蹭，然后干脆偏头靠在了那里。

       “有时候，我真觉得自己养了三只猫。”他将左手挪到头顶，从前往后轻轻搔着头皮。

       Q打了个呵欠，伸手捉住Bond的左手，指尖摩挲着已经愈合的小伤口：“你说什么？”

       “该睡了，亲爱的。”他伸出手去关闭网页。

       “我还不困，唔。”Q勉力压制住了下一个呵欠。

       “就当陪我躺一会儿。”他拉着Q站起来，看他慢吞吞地关机，蹲在地上向两只只管吃的猫咪道晚安，然后抄起马克杯，不紧不慢地往卧室走去。

 

  

       等他设置好安保系统，只留下门口的夜灯，走进房间时，Q已经钻到了被子下面，虚眼盯着天花板上的大灯，似乎想用意念让它熄灭。

       Bond从善如流地摁下开关，也跟着钻进被子。因为怕冷而穿着毛袜子的双脚立刻伸过来，四条腿缠在一起。

       “不是说不困吗？”

       “嗯。”脑袋也慢慢蹭到了熟悉的位置。

       他像对待小动物似的将对方搂在怀里，低声问：“明天需要去办公室吗？”

       没有回应。连点头或是摇头都没有。

       他能感觉到Q已经平缓下来的呼吸和心跳，索性低下头，在嘴角啄了一下；而Q在两秒后下意识地伸出舌头，舔了几下，咂巴着嘴，靠得更紧。

 

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道为什么自己不去补觉，反而要写这个……orz  
> 好困=_=


	8. 简单粗暴的嘴唇碰撞

 

 

       “亲爱的，该起来了。”

       “再睡五分钟，”Q翻了个身，声音蒙在被子里，模模糊糊的，“就五分钟。”

       James忍住了没告诉对方，他五分钟、十分钟之前都是这么说的，转而将一缕落到眼前的头发捋到耳后。这一头惹得不少男士嫉妒的茂盛卷发，几个小时前汗得湿淋淋的，贴在他的腿根处，不但没能降温，反而让火烧得更旺。

       眼看着Q的呼吸又开始放缓，紧紧闭合的眼皮下没有分毫移动，他决定改变策略，刮了刮Q的鼻子，站起身：“我去帮你倒杯茶，你先坐起来，不然会赶不上你昨天晚饭时说的展览。”

       “是馆长的讲座。”他不走心地单手撑起身子，朝卧室门的方向说道，连眼睛都没睁开，就又倒回了枕头上。“展览整天都能看。”迷迷糊糊的声音越来越小。

       James叹了口气，嘴角却勾了起来。给水壶插上电之后，顺手挠了挠蹲在柜台上的Mia的下巴。她瞟了他一眼，继续牢牢盯着煎锅，仿佛想用魔法挪开上方温度过高的金属盖。

       泡茶，加奶，一手端着马克杯，另一手拎着猫咪的后颈：“你又不是没尝过，上次闻了好一会儿就只咬了一口，别进厨房捣乱。”

       Mia轻盈地落地，三两下跳上沙发靠背，目送他重新往卧室走去。

       卧室里的人仍然裹着被子，保持着刚才的姿势，没有任何动作。没等他开口，那双蒙着水雾的绿色眼睛先行睁开了：“你就不能让我再睡一会儿吗？”明明是讨人同情的迷茫眼神，却硬是被床上人此时的情绪逼出些控诉。

       James坐上床沿，将杯子放到床头柜靠中间的位置，对着这张混着困倦、不满、茫然、任性的脸，一点儿也生不起气。“你看，”他哄小孩似的拿起床边的闹钟，“已经过了十点了。”

       “那又怎么样。”声音很低，应该是想表达威胁，却因为早晨喉咙的沙哑，颇有些性感。

       “你昨天告诉我，你很想去听的讲座，是在十一点，对不对？”他让Q翻过身，平躺着，不出意料地看见他夸张的白眼。

       “记性不错嘛，我还以为某个人昨天晚上所有的心思都在别的事情上呢。”不过，Q的眼睛又合上了。

       “我们从这儿开车去国家博物馆得花30分钟，”他倾下身，将右手伸到对方身后，搂住肩膀，准备直接帮他坐起来，“再不起床，就会……”

       Q猛然撞上来的唇挡住了接下来的话。James慌忙使力，担心突然撑起上身的Q没保持好平衡，会再倒回去，撞上床头铁架。Q在James的支撑下坐得稳稳的，但因他眯着眼没能看清，牙齿直接磕上了James的下嘴唇。渗出的血味让Q立刻睁开了双眼。

       “没什么。”James又轻轻啄了一下，直起身，拉过两个枕头，放在Q身后。

       得到确认的Q再次缓缓闭上眼睛，踏实地向后靠着：“终于，安静了。”然后深吸了几口气，朝James的方向伸出手，非常简略地说：“茶，谢谢。”

       他早就知道恋人在没睡够的时候会异常烦躁，但看着双手捧着杯子，专心喝茶的Q，还是忍不住笑了起来，伸手把鸟窝般的头发揉得更乱。

 

 

 

End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 似乎，完全，可以从最近两篇里看出，我有多困……  
> （哈哈，不过昨天就告一段落啦，下个月的事情下个月再说。[笑]）


	9. 温柔缠绻的亲吻

 

 

       奇怪的是，他的心情很平静。

 

       Bond单眼对准隐藏在公寓门实木花纹中的虹膜识别器，同时右手压下门把，轻声走进家门。合上门，换好拖鞋，恰好听见从浴室的方向传来水声。

       “再给我五分钟，马上就出来！”Q一定是收到了警戒系统发出的通知。

       他没有回话，而是脱下衣服，推开玻璃门，径直走过去，搂住了站在热水下的Q。

       “James？”往常他趁Q洗澡时溜进浴室，并不会这样沉默，而Q语气中的担忧，无疑证明他知道Bond此刻为什么会这么做。

       “没什么。”他站在背对蓬头的Q与水源之间，偏头靠在Q的肩膀上，侧脸贴着沾有零星泡沫的头发。

       Bond遇事总有种逃避的倾向，似乎忽略不谈，就等于不存在。Q低下头，单手盖在James搂过腰际的手背上，暗自庆幸对方在医院的等候椅上坐了大半个晚上，最后还是决定回来：“我上周才注意到这件事情。”

       Bond没等对方继续阐述这个特意绕过军需处主管的项目是怎么进行下去的，而是插口道：“因为我们上个月提交的婚姻状态变更表？”

       “这组候选人主要是针对空缺已有五个月的001位置，他们都有相似的背景，对计算机的专长也恰好能填充双零级特工的整体能力局限，”Q叹了口气，想要转过来，但Bond轻轻握住他放在身前的手，更紧地搂住他，于是Q只能微微向后靠，背贴着对方的胸膛，“再者说，就你个人的经历而言，也在第一候选位置上干了四年才正式升任007。”

       “嗯。”他们都知道这并不是突然征选继任双零特工的原因。

       “我知道，有两位也跟你一样，对爆炸有特殊的偏好，而且也是皇家海军推荐的，应该是……”Q顿了顿，“所以我找M谈过，他说，会尊重你的决定。”

       “只是，”Bond显得有些迟疑，“我今天去看了他们的训练，正巧碰上实战测试。”

       “嗯哼？”

       “他们……”Bond又安静下来。

       “确实，他们试着往培训计划里加进了不少新内容，自然跟你当年大不相同，”Q见Bond又停了下来，接话道，“在现在设计的情景中，有更多的可能性，尽可能向实战靠拢，有时候会刻意避免最优解。参与学员想要取得进展，必须要有所取舍。哈，虽然我只看过装备供给与损耗表。”Q笑了笑，感觉身后人的鼻尖轻轻擦过肩膀，放松了不少。

       “我只是想说，今天下午，有个男孩儿被击中了，”Q猛地转身，这次Bond没有再拦他，让他能抬头看着那双看似平静的蓝眼睛，“另一个学员拿错了枪，三天就能好的瘀伤变成了大动脉出血。”

       “他很好。”Bond紧接着补充道。在情报机构工作了近十年，Q依然对受伤与流血异常敏感。“为了方便下一个考核项目，‘伪装伤口与就医’，Marcus特意选了一个诊所密集的街区，”Bond抬起手，抹去对方额头上的白色泡沫：“在分配弹药时，我们俩都没注意到，他拿走的不是训练弹。”

       “这不是你的错。”Q立刻接口。

       Bond也知道，除去开火时的声音略不相同，六处现在使用的训练弹，在拆去包装后，与实弹没有任何明显区别；不过，他并不需要Q来帮他处理对学员的歉疚：“但作为站在一旁监管的人，听见枪响，知道他会受伤，这感觉真不怎么样。”

       Q听懂了Bond的意思：“我最近已经不怎么做一对一的行动指挥了。”确实，Q的工作重点越来越往系统设计，信息整理以及行政的方向倾斜，提供实时信息的工作已经安排给了几位下属，包括双零特工的任务。

       “但你一直都在。”只要Bond开口，或是任何一位特工明确要求Q的协助，他都会很快接入通讯。

       “也可以这么说，”Q咬了咬被热水浸得尤为红润的嘴唇，“如果其他事务允许的话，我时不时会跟进一下你们的状态。”

       Bond将对方散乱地黏在额头上的头发向后梳，确认不会有未冲干净的洗发露流进眼睛，双手贴着下颌，直视着Q的翠色眼睛。

       Q安静地看着他，在沉默中伸手去碰Bond紧抿的嘴唇。

       “我会去跟M谈谈。”Bond突然说。

       “你不必……”

       “我想……试试看，”他又抿了抿唇，“就当看看有哪些可能性。”

       Q的手指顺着唇角向上走，划过眼角的细纹，抚平眉心的竖痕，插进沙金色的短发里，轻轻地摩挲，直到Bond因为挠得心痒而捉住他的手，放到唇边印上一个吻，嘴角也翘了起来。

       “看来有人挺喜欢训练。”Q偏了偏脑袋，也露出笑容。

       Bond另一只手从下往上，搂住Q的颈根：“不试试怎么知道呢。”将Q可能会有的一切调侃，埋在亲吻里。

 

 

End

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生日快乐！（就算现在无论从世界上哪一个地方算，都已经是第二天了……哈哈哈！）


	10. 一遍又一遍的细碎亲吻

 

       “当你发短信告诉我‘有意外情况’的时候，我确实没想到会是这种‘意外’。”Bond将抬到外套领口前的右手放下来，随手理了理袖口，斜靠在敞开的大门上。已经是晚上八点，从爱丁堡到伦敦的六小时车程对他来说并不算疲惫，干爽的西装和齐整的发型丝毫没有透露出持续整天的大雨。

       Q的头发显然是在冒雨回家后随意用毛巾揉了揉，显得比往日更乱，还穿着上班惯用的羊毛衫，过长的居家棉质长裤让裤脚搭在同样软和的室内拖鞋上。他靠墙抱着腿坐在玄关处，刻意与放在身边的纸板箱保持距离，又时不时焦急地看一眼挤在旧浴巾上的两团毛球。他的回应更像是自言自语：“我以为‘与工作无关’已经足够表明一切安好了，——啊，可算来了！”

       Bond立刻回头，但当小腿被蹭过时，才意识到这只浑身雪白的“女士”正将第三只带有浅色虎斑条纹的小猫放进他们的新家，与先前两只黄白相间的小家伙一起。

       “真是幸福的一家。”Bond在四只小东西都安稳窝进纸箱后关上门，走到终于仰头专心看向他的Q面前，伸出手来。

       Q借力站起，微凉的嘴唇贴上来，嘴角的弧度一直持续到两人分开时还清晰可见：“欢迎回家，James。”他的呼吸稍微有些急促，眼镜下迷蒙的绿眼睛像是雨雾中的碧潭。

       这次短途旅行对James来说并不是个容易的决定，就算Q能陪他一同前往，也不能帮他理清那些介于犹豫、困惑、苦涩之间的复杂情绪。实际上，Q一开始并不十分赞成。在他看来，James需要保有这片承载过快乐回忆的土地，也需要一间真正属于他自己的房子。就算是为了保险赔付或者管理事宜，选择即刻出售也有些过于急切了。

       但终究，这是对方的决定。Q也不会否认自己在得知James准备立刻动身时的欣喜和些微紧张。

       此刻，他们站在两人共有的公寓里，额头相抵。Q嘴角的笑容蔓延到Bond的笑纹里。

       “谢谢你，Adrien。”

       Q又发出一串笑声，像是工作后的放松，又像是终于得偿所愿的满足。然而没等他偏偏头，调侃地说出“为了什么”，就被脚边白猫焦急的喵叫打断。

       Bond退开一步，让Q能立刻蹲下身子，一边磨蹭着她的耳后，一边问道：“怎么了？你们还觉得冷吗？”他的另一只手也去轻轻挠她的下巴，又听见猫咪叫了一声：“对对，还有吃的，我怎么把这事儿给忘了。”Q最后从脑袋沿着背部往下给她顺了一次毛，着急地起身转头往客厅走。

       最后看了一眼睡得安稳的三只小崽子，Bond也跟进去，看着Q不知从哪儿拿了个塑料碗，又从柜子里拖了一大包精品猫粮出来，一副承包了整个街区流浪猫餐食的架势。

       他笑着摇摇头，将对方随意搭在餐椅背上的外套拿起来，虽然没有滴水，但半湿的布料也得烘干后才能再穿。

 

 

       等他收拾好带回的文件和简便行李，从卧室里走出来时，餐桌上放着Q下班路上顺道帮他打包带回的三明治；而他的恋人已经又缩到了玄关，关上了第二道安全门用以保温，透过玻璃看过去，他坐在先前的位置，将平板放在大腿上，一手在触屏上敲打，另一手握着茶杯手柄。

       快速解决晚餐后，Bond敲了敲门，坐到Q身边：“他们怎么样？”

       “一切正常，”Q将又一个网页拖入收藏夹，另一侧的文档界面已经整理好了十几页的带图幼猫喂养指南，“大概十五天大，已经睁眼，能站立，不能长距离独自行动，能与外界进行有限互动。”

       改用扶着电子屏幕那只手从下面抬起镜框，Q揉了揉眼睛。Bond及时接住摇摇欲坠的平板电脑，盯着“备选食物”一栏中详细标明产地厂商的精选幼猫食品。

       “你知道他们是有母亲的，对吧。”他看向Q，而Q看向蜷在纯白姑娘身侧的三只小家伙。

       “当然，”Q先是勾起嘴角，翻了个白眼，才转过来看向Bond，“她怀孕后的食量大了不少，但今天是我这个月头一次看见她——在楼下徘徊，毛也滴着水，一个劲儿地冲我叫，直到我跟她走为止。”

       好笑地挑高眉毛，Bond抬起手臂将对方搂进怀里。

       “有趣的是，她不介意带我去找这些小东西，却硬是不允许我碰，非得自己一只一只地叼上来，”安稳地窝进熟悉的位置，Q接着说，“好在现在他们终于踏实了。”

       Bond搂住对方消瘦肩膀的左手上下摩挲了几下，不知是颈窝的乱发，还是纸箱里毛茸茸的小生命，或者就只是略高的室温，蹭得他暖融融的：“反正这儿东西也挺齐全，说不定这一家子会喜欢这个新家的。”

       “希望如此吧，至少得等这几日的连续阴雨天过去。”Q抬起头，朝他露出一个与窗外天气全然相反的笑容。

 

 

       “Q，再不出来煎饼要冷了！”Bond一手端着咖啡，另一手滑动着邮箱界面，Tanner建议的这份顾问工作还算有趣。

       “Adrien!”他提高了音量，希望能叫醒重新陷入梦乡的对方。点进这家企业的网页，又从杯子里抿了一口，脑子里却全是恋人冲完澡后又趴回床上的模样。

       “喵——”突如其来的高频叫声，他没有丝毫惊讶，自然地放下平板，目光落到那只浑身漆黑，正拉长身子，在木质地板上伸着懒腰的小家伙。

       “早上好呀，小可爱(Cute)。”他自认为并不是一个爱猫人士，这句话更像是脱口而出，似乎本就该是这样。

       猫咪扭了扭屁股，站直身子，熟悉的翠绿眼睛迎上他的视线。他毫无理由地勾起嘴角，目光追随着猫咪的停顿，跳跃，落在自己的大腿上。

       “还以为你会多睡一会儿的。”Bond伸出手，沿着猫咪的后颈往背部摸，在对方顺势站起后松松护着他的背。

       凭后足站立时的高度刚好足够让猫咪与Bond平视，他也趁机用生着长长胡须的侧脸磨蹭着Bond颊边的胡茬。

       “嘿，别在我身上擦水，”他看似不高兴地退开，但猫咪显然早就看破了年长男人的伪装，“——你这个调皮鬼。”

       黑猫偏了偏头，两只前掌因为角度变化改而撑到对方胸口。他伸出带有小勾的粉色舌头，似乎是意犹未尽地向上舔了舔鼻子，紧接着又伸长脖子，蹭过来，干燥粗糙的舌面再一次反复舔舐沾有些许苦涩液体的的嘴唇。

       “都说了多少遍了，”Bond用鼻尖碰了碰猫咪湿润的粉色鼻尖，用放在他身后作为支撑的手一把将他压到自己颈窝，“Q，咖啡对你的胃没有好处。”

       猫咪没有反抗，磨蹭着耳后的温暖皮肤，发出愉快的呼噜声。Bond却终于在此刻连上了线，像是意识徜徉许久后回归身体，不禁瞪大了眼睛，而脖颈处的温热触感并没有消失。

 

 

       “嗯，Q？”他猛然睁开眼，所幸凭听见的余音来判断，并不至于扰乱身边人的睡眠。

       “我在，”对方的声音就在他胸前，模模糊糊的，能感受到呼出的湿润气体，“梦见了什么？”他又在胸前蹭了几下才抬起头，乱蓬蓬的卷发擦过Bond的下巴。

       那双与梦中别无二致的翠绿双眼正望着他，带着些许担忧，但迷蒙的水雾中更多的是清晨的安适与困倦。“没什么，”他笑了起来，将怀中人搂得更紧，低头啄了啄对方的嘴唇，“一个挺有意思的梦。”

       Q缓慢地眨了几下眼睛，在细碎轻吻的间隙伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，佯装气愤地瞪了一眼嘴角再次莫名上翘的Bond。

       等过上一会儿，坐在餐桌前，Bond还是会告诉Q他梦见了什么，尽管是个添油加醋的版本。而Q会翻个白眼，将不可信的夸大和戏剧性全部去掉，眼神往玄关处的猫咪一家上飘，红晕则从耳后向下蔓延。

       他们会讨论要不要留下这窝小猫，他们也会聊到Bond出售天幕庄园的细节，也许Q会趁此向他展示隐藏在墙后的新酒柜，也许Bond会提起他最近在考虑的就职机会。

       也许他们会说着说着就莫名其妙地笑起来，也许在某个名词前仍有停顿，在提起某个话题时仍然沉默在先。

       但此刻他们相拥窝在床上，周围是软和的被褥，窗外还有淅沥的雨声。

 

 

       If I should think of love, I’d think of you.

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
